Servant of light
by Startraveler93
Summary: A young Galen Marek and Darth Vader have travelled back in time to the time of the clone wars, in an attempt to build their own galactic empire. What happens when the two time periods meet.


Servant of light

Kento Marek looked at the sky of kashyyyk filled with TIE fighters, has they fired their blasters at the wookie's home. He could see the explosions everywhere, whether it was in the trees cabins, or at the beach. He could see signs of battle, he could see the dreaded imperial walkers ravaging everything in their path and lumbering over them were the gigantic star destroyers, the now recognizable symbol of the imperial might, and to think just 2 years ago it was considered the republic's newest ship, and best hope against the separatist.

It had been simpler then, there was only one enemy, the separatists and their droid army. He remembered those times, it was when he and his wife Malli met two Jedi who broke the code for love. When they found out she had been pregnant they feared for what would happen to them. Would the council simply have banished them from the order? Or would they have decided to take their child from them? In truth they could have, technically the Jedi used to ask permission from the parents to take a force sensitive child, but if the parents refused the Jedi were lawfully entitled by the senate to take the child anyway.

This was one of the many reasons the Jedi had become hated by the public, and one of the reasons most of the galaxy had applauded has the empire wiped out the order. In retrospect the Jedi should have changed a few things; maybe all this would have been avoided.

Unsure of what the Jedi's intentions towards them would be if the pregnancy was discovered, Marek and his wife faked their own deaths and fled. They only regretted this act a few months later when they saw in the news that their brothers and sisters had been betrayed by the chancellor, now emperor Palpatine.

They mourned their fallen brothers and sisters and then took refuge alongside the wookies in kashyyyk. The wookies had been friends of the Jedi so they hid them with open arms, then his son Marek was born, it had been the happiest day of his life since the Jedi purge.

They believed they would be safe, but then a clan of trandoshan slavers attacked and attempted to take wookies for slave labor. Out of friendship Marek and Mali attacked the trandoshans, free the prisoners and stop the attacked, but Mali was killed. To make matters worse a few of the trandoshans managed to flee and inform the empire of their Jedi encounter.

The empire immediately sent a fleet to conquer kashyyyk, but they underestimated the noble wookies who had given them massive casualties. He was proud to defend the wookies. Rather than give him and his son up, they took arms and in their defences, they were brave and powerful warriors but he feared that wouldn't be enough.

He felt a disturbance in the force, he looked to one of the bridges, linking to a tree, and he saw Darth Vader, the emperor's apprentice. So the emperor's _pudoo,_ had come for him. He was disgused to see Vader slice through the wookies, or throwing them away with the forces in such a cruel violent way sending them flying of the edges of the trees. He felt a bit of anger at the thought of how many Jedis and other innocents had fallen before his blade.

He quickly snapped out of his anger. There was no time to dwell on it, he had a more important thing to do. And if he succeeded, he would change the face of the galaxy, the empire, Palpatine, Darth Vader… All of them would be no more.

He runned back into his hut to see his scared son pressing himself against the hut's pillar.

"Daddy what is going on? Have the evil man come?"

"Yes they have Galen, my son. But fear not soon you will see them no more."

Galen seemed puzzled at that. "Are we going to join mommy?"

Kanto smiled. "No you're going to join mother, but not in the force. You see when the empire rose I made trip to Tython, the Jedi's ancient homeworld, in order to find a way to undo what the empire did."

He made a pause. "It was there I met with the ghosts of Jedi master Bastille Shan and Sith Lord Darth Mar."

Young Galen was shocked at that. "But their dead?"

"Yes, that's why they appeared to me has force ghosts. Despite being Jedi and Sith, they found a mutual understanding that allowed them to cooperate. They saw the sith of the rule of two has a corruption of the force and agreed the empire had to be stopped. So they taught me a new ancient art of the force, the art to create a wormhole through time."

Galen seemed confused. "What does it do."

"It sends a person back in time. I'm going to send you back my boy, and I have faith you will stop all this from happening."

Galen nodded his understanding, he was after all just a little boy, but then he seemed to remember something important. "You're going with me right?"

Kanto had to make an effort to contain his tears. "I can't my boy, I have to perform the ritual, and it only sends one person through."

Galen started crying, and he grabbed his father. "No daddy, I don't want to lose you."

Kanto put his arms around his son in a comforting embrace. "And you wont my son, you will find me and mommy has our younger selves, you just need to find us."

Galen looked up his eyes with a determined look on his face. "I will find you and mommy, daddy. We will be together again I promise you."

Kanto smiled "I know you will my brave Galen, I know you will. You're so much stronger than me, I know you will."

He suddenly heard the sound of a lightsaber whooshing outside. "Time to go my son, prepare yourself, we shall see each other again."

Kanto knelt and he started to channel the force around him within his body, making his body glow in a bright white light. He then extended his arms in Galen's direction, sending the light towards him. Galen had just started to glow when suddenly the door of the hut blew into hundreds of pieces, has the shadow of a dark metallic figure appeared dragging his cape behind, whit the red light of a lightsaber shining in his hand.

Darth Vader had arrived.

"You cannot hide yourself from me Jedi." Said the mechanic voice of Vader.

Kanto turned and replied. "You cannot prevent what is to come. My master may have fallen by your hand but I shall undo."

Vader raised his lightsaber, "Then now you will share his fate."

But just has the lightsaber was about to fall, it suddenly flew right of Vader hands and into little Galen's hands.

Vader looked at him whit something in his voice which appeared to be astonishement. "A son!"

"No you shall not harm him." Said Kanto.

Suddenly an imperial officer, followed by three Stormtroopers, appeared. "Lord Vader." He then looked at Kanto and gestured the troopers to fire on him. The troopers had just taken position and raised their weapons, when suddenly Vader's lightsaber flew of Galen hands into Vader's right hand. Vader then threw himself between Kanto and the Stormtroopers, blocking the blasters fire and then proceeding to defeat the Stormtroopers and the officers. Kanto couldn't help be shocked by the Vader's betrayal of his men.

Vader than took a communicator and spoke. "Admiral Tarkin, I require all the imperial database transferred within my suit."

A voice appeared over the communicator. "What will you require Lord Vader."

"Everything, historical data, weapons and ships schematics, troop training, clone factory schematics."

"I see. Why will you require all that?"

It is a special assignment for the emperor."

"Very well were sending the data to you now."

Kanto wondered what was Vader planning. Why did he defend him, while he was doing the ritual. The voice of Tarkin appeared again. "You now have everything Lord Vader."

Vader suddenly moved towards Galen and entered the field of light, enveloping both him and Galen. Kanto would have tried to stop it but he had already put too much energy into the ritual. The field of light suddenly expanded then a blind flashing light shone over the entire hut, forcing Kanto to protect his eyes. When he opened them Vader and Galen had disappeared.

…

In the lower levels of Coruscan, there was an alley full of rats and filth, and a homeless Rodian eating what appeared to be an old sandwich. The rodian appeared to have not a care in the world when suddenly a bright white and blue light appeared in the middle of the alley, it shone for a good five seconds than it disappeared. When the rodian looked he could see instead a small human boy and what appeared to an enormous nightmarish black droid towering over him. The rodian screamed and fled. "Monster, help, monster." And he disappeared in the street.

Vader then turned to Galen whit his lightsaber drawn, normally he would have eliminated the boy, but he could feel the power coming from the child. He sensed it was comparable to Vader's own master, that's when an idea came into his mind.

"Come with me" he said.

…

Yoda was meditating in his chamber when he felt it. A sudden disturbance in the force. Then Windu came in and sat in the bench in front of him "What is it?" he asked.

"Suffering, darkness I fell. Something with a lot of suffering has come to the galaxy, I feel there may be a new threat. But also a new hope, has darkness comes, a new light to chase it away has come."


End file.
